This Dental Research Institute is composed of scientists representing the scientific disciplines of anatomy, bacteriology, biochemistry, bioengineering, biometrics, epidemiology, experimental cytology, experimental pathology, oral histology, immunology and virology. The research scientists in these various disciplines collaborate relative to three major research thrusts of Periodontal Disease and Caries, Viral Disease of the Oral Cavity, and Growth and Function of the Masticatory Apparatus. The objectives of the Dental Research Institute at The University of Michigan are thus to: 1. Carry our interdisciplinary research on the program areas of: a. Periodontal Disease and Caries; b. Viral Disease of the Oral Cavity; c. Growth and Function of the Masticatory Apparatus. 2. Carry out training of individuals who will continue in research relevant to dentistry to augment the manpower pool for the delivery of dental health care.